Just A country Boy
by Blue Morning Blossom
Summary: Arthur had a lot of expectations coming to Hetalia University, from making friends to getting top grades and make something of himself. What he wasn't expecting was Alfred, a country boy that was trying to wiggle into his life but didn't fit into his plan. Or did he? Will he be able to make room or have to move on from the wild eye boy. USUK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first Hetalia USUK story. I really hope you guys like it. Also, I don't own Hetalia or anything but my thoughts on the story.**

Arthur put down the box he was holding on the dining room table and looked around his new apartment. It wasn't very big just a simple two bedroom apartment with the necessities in the middle of Texas that his mom and dad had rented for him after graduation. It wasn't his ideal place but it was walking distance from campus which helped him cut down on gas money. As he walked back to his car downstairs he saw a man standing next to his car.

"Hey dude, just moved in?" the man with brilliant blue eyes and soft golden hair asked. As Arthur took a closer look at the man he noticed how well his shirt showed the muscles underneath.

Quickly Arthur snapped back into reality trying to hide the fact that he was checking out the stranger. "Um, yes, today actually. I moved to be closer to Hetalia University"

"Cool man, do you want any help? I ain't got anythin' to do today," the man said with a strong southern accent that gave the Englishman butterflies in his stomach but he would never admit to that.

"It's 'I don't have anything' not 'I ain't got anythin','' but that would be lovely, if you don't mind" Arthur accepted after chastising the other man.

"You ain't from 'round here are ya?" the man said as he picked up a few boxes like they were pillows, even though Arthur knew they were at least heavier than the 2 he himself was caring, and followed him in.

"No, I'm from England, why?" Arthur asked a bit confused.

"Well, word of advice man, at Hetalia uni your gonna run into all sorts of people with all sort of customs and backgrounds and accents so correctin' anyone ain't gonna make you very popular," the man said with a chuckle at Arthur's heated cheeks.

"Sorry.. it's a habit my parents instilled in me," he whispered as they put the boxes down and went back for more.

"It's cool man, oh by the way, my names Alfred. Alfred F. Jones," the man said extending his hand to the shorter male.

"Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you," Arthur said taking the extended hand.

"You too," Alfred said flashing a million watt smile.

As they continued to unload Arthurs' blue Hatchback they made small talk. Arthur found out that Alfred had a Canadian step brother who could pass for his twin and that he was born on the fourth of July. ' _I mean seriously man, how much more American can I get?'_ he had said after Arthur had tried not to laugh. In turn Alfred found out that Arthur had come to the US simply because his parent hoped he would get the best education possible that Hetalia University could offer and that he had three other brothers who although picked on him and fought a lot would spoil him rotten seeing as he was the youngest. _'The gits would sign their Christmas presents 'from Santa' in different penmanships that would match their birthday cards and school essays.'_

"Well looks like these are the last boxes," Alfred said as he put down his last stack, that was easily twice the size of Arthur's stack, giving Arthur a nice view of his bottom in his ripped jeans.

"Thank you that went a lot faster than if I had done it on my own, " Arthur said with a light smile," would you like a cup of tea as a thank you?"

"Thanks dude but I have to get going, my brothers gonna be pissed if I'm late for dinner" Alfred said a bit sheepishly as he walked to the door, "but ill see ya 'round Artie!"

"It's Arthur you git!" Alfred yelled back but Alfred was already making his way down to his red Ford F150.

* * *

That night Arthur had trouble sleeping. He will later say that it was due to sleeping in a new place, being away from home, and starting a new school tomorrow, and definitely not because he was thinking about Alfred. Alfred with his golden spun hair, million watt smile, abnormal strength, hot as hell arse, and… okay so maybe he was thinking a bit too much about the boy but really there was no reason for him to be. Sure he was attractive but he didn't seem very smart and it was clear he was just being friendly seeing as he didn't leave Arthur with any contact information simply a see you later which seemed unlikely. Sighing Arthur turner around and tried once more to fall asleep. Tomorrow was his first day and he didn't want to be tired. Banishing thoughts of sky blue eyes Arthur slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **So that concludes my first chapter. If you guys like please review it will make me very happy and will make me write the next chapter quicker. -Amelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just a reminder that i own nothing apart from my story. Well hope you guys enjoy it.**

Arthur woke up to his alarm with a yawn. Today was the big day and although he was nervous he was still really excited. The first day at Hetalia University was a big deal, only a select few from each country was allowed to attend after having to go through the interview process. Arthur was lucky to have even been considered out of the hundreds of other student from his country. He quickly brushed his teeth, got dressed and made sure he had his papers in his messenger bag. Looking in the mirror one last time to make sure he was presentable he made his way out of his apartment and walked to his new school.

As Arthur made his way to the front office some people gave him looks of curiosity. It wasn't that unusual to see new transfer student every few months considering the school's calendar worked a bit different than most to try to incorporate as many people's different situations as possible but it was always the gossip of the school when someone new showed up.

Trying not to raise too much attention Arthur quickly walked in the office to get his school schedule. Inside a lady with light brown hair and wired frames looked up at him from her computer desk.

"You must be Mr…" she looked down at her notes, "Mr. Kirkland" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes ma'am"

"We've asked a student that has most of your classes to show you around the school, I hope you will enjoy your time here and if you need anything you can come see me or ask Kiku," she said gesturing to the boy by the door who Arthur had failed to notice, "Have a nice day Mr. Kirkland" she finished as she handed him a few papers while Kiku walked up to them.

"Konichiwa, my name is Kiku Honda, and I'll be showing you around today," the shorter boy with a black bowl cut hair introduced himself while bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you Kiku, my names Arthur Kirkland. I hope we can get along," Arthur greeted back.

"Yes, now please follow me and I will show our first class'" Kiku said with a small smile and began walking with Arthur fallowing close behind.

They walked in comfortable silence to their first class with Kiku occasionally pointing at doors and buildings to tell Arthur what they were. After a few minutes of walking they heard a tap on the window and saw Alfred standing on the outside. Arthur was shocked but Kiku just walked over like it was normal.

"Hello Alfred-san, are you helping Mr. Johnson mow the yard?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah man, you know he's getting old and we can't let him over work himself too much," he chuckled.

Getting over his initial shock Arthur followed Kiku to the window and looked at Alfred. He was glistening with sweat and his blond hair framed his face giving him a golden halo and he would be lieing to himself if he said Alfred didn't look damn hot in his white tank top hugging his torso. After staring for a few seconds too long he finally looked back up from his chest to his face just as Alfred was done talking with Kiku.

"Oh, hey Artie! I told you I'd be seeing you around," Alfred greeted while giving a bright smile.

"It's Arthur you git!" Arthur corrected.

"Have you two met?" Kiku interrupted.

"Yeah, I helped Arthur move in to his new apartment yesterday," Alfred informed, "Well, I'd love to keep talking guy but I gotta go before Mr. Johnson finds out I've been slacking!" And with that he waved goodbye and dashed down the lawn.

"Is he always like that?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Yes, you get used to it," he reassured.

They continued to class and made a note to ask Kiku how he became friends with the groundskeeper later. The day continued rather uneventfully after first period. Kiku had shown him around to most of his classes and had introduced him to his friends at lunch who were able to show him to the last of his classes. He had History with the Italian named Feliciano, and English with the German named Ludwig. He had also met a shy Canadian named Mathew that he almost mistook for Alfred had he not been so quiet the whole time. They all seemed like nice people and he hoped he could get along with all of them.

By the time his classes were over he had almost forgotten about Alfred until he passed by the front parking lot. He was just weaving through the cars until he heard a yell.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" he heard from below almost making him shriek. In a completely manly way mind you. He looked down to see Alfred poking his head out from under a car.

"Alfred?! What the bloody hell are you doing down there! You know you should try to hotwire someone else's car," he yelled as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Dude, chill. I have permission to be here, one of the teachers asked if I could take a look at their car 'cuz it was makin' some weir sounds," Alfred explained coming out from under the car and wiping off the oil from his hands, "Seriously I'm not tryin' to jack someone's car."

Arthur blushed from his wrong accusation and not from those sky blue eyes being pointed at him. "Sorry…" he whispered.

"It's cool man but you can't go round accusin' people of crimes just 'cuz they ain't like you," Alfred said leaning against the blue bug.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Arthur defend.

"Uh huh, let me guess. You were raised in upper middle class, got straight A's back home, was voted most likely to succeed senior year, and maybe learn some classical dancing to go along with that gentleman exterior you got goin' on there."

Arthur's face burner red from embarrassment, why was this guy making assumptions about him?! And worse, why were they right?! Was he that easy to figure out? Even the ballroom lessons he had taken in middle school! Arthur just glared at the other man. "What of it?"

"Nothin', that's just your life, and that's cool man. But don't dismiss mine just 'cuz it ain't all fancy like that." With that Alfred packed up his tools and went back towards the school to inform the teacher that their car was ready leaving Arthur confused.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, chapter two. I'm sorry its not very good but I would love to hear suggestions as to what I should put in in the next few chapters. Hope you guys review, i'll try to post a new chapter every 2 or 3 days. Thank you for following and see you next time! -Amelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews! They made me so happy I just wanted to write the next chapter of this story. Well here you go, thank you so much. Also, reminder that I own nothing but my story.**

Arthur stared after Alfred for a little while after until a beep snapped him out of his trance. He checked his phone and cursed. It was a text from Kiku, he was supposed to go over along with Mathew to help catch him up on the class material for the unit they were in. He rushed home after sending Kiku a quick text containing his address.

At home Arthur cleaned up a bit and checked the clock. It was still fifteen minutes before Kiku and Mathew were supposed to arrive so he figured he would have enough time to call home. There was so much going on yesterday he hadn't had the time to tell them he had arrived safely. He dialed the familiar number and waited a few seconds for the call to go through.

"Arthur dear, you had us worried sick!" a light motherly voiced lace with concern came through the phone.

"Sorry mum, I got in last night here and had school this morning so I didn't really have time to call," he defended.

"Well, we are just so happy to hear from you, how are you liking it?" his mother asked, "You know you can always just come home, or we ca send you brothers if there's anything wrong."

"I'm fine mom, everything's just fine. I even made some friends who are coming over today to help with school work."

"If you're certain…" his mother seemed disappointed he hadn't taken her offer to go home, "well here, Allistor wants to talk to you."

"I do not!" Arthur heard Allistor yell in the background but took the phone anyway, "Hey lad, how are ye faring?"

"I'm good Allistor how about you guys?" Arthur said with a smile in his voice.

"We're fine, don't worry yer wee little head about it. Although Dylan and Seamas are going to be mad they went out a few moments ago," Allistor snickered, "Anyway Arthur have ye found a lasse over there yet?"

"What?! No!" Arthur sputtered indignantly, immediately dismissing the image of bright blue eyes that appeared in his head.

"What about a lad?"

"No Allistor!"

"Okay okay, just remember we have to approve of whoever you bring home. We have a bet going on you see, Dylan, Seamas and I, on who you'll be bringing home. I bet a doctor, Seamas says a lawyer, and Dylan says it has to be something like a CEO in training or something sappy like a chef."

"Why are you betting on my love life?!" Arthur yelled in exasperation.

"Because its fun, and those are who we think are good enough for you to date," Allistor said trying to not sound as sappy as he felt.

"Thanks Allistor but I think I can work that out on my own," Arthur heard a ding and sighed at the expectations put on his future partner, "I have to go now because my guests are here, I'll try to call again tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, bye lad,"

"Bye Allistor, say hello to everyone for me."

Arthur hung up his cell phone and went to open the door to allow Kiku and Mathew to enter.

"Hello Arthur-san," Kiku greeted with a small bow.

"Hello Kiku, Mathew, please come in. The living room is just to your left, please make yourselves at home. Would you like some tea?" he offered as the gentleman he was raised to be while making his way to the little kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Mathew said to which Kiku agreed with a nod.

Arthur came back in with three cups of tea and set it on the coffee table.

"So where are you on your main subjects Arthur-san?" Kiku asked politely.

"Well, I believe I will be fine in English seeing as how that's my major and I will need a little help catching up in science and history but where I will be struggling will be in my math fields." Arthur admitted sheepishly.

"Well I can help you in history," Kiku reassured.

"And I'm pretty good in the science department because of my brother," added Mathew.

"But what am I going to do about math? It happens to be my worst subject."

"Well, I'm not so good at teaching math, the best I can do is tell you if you got the right answer or not," Mathew admitted.

"How about you ask Alfred-san? He was pretty good in math." Kiku asked.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned. Surely it had to be someone else there was no way the groundskeeper and this Alfred were the same person.

"Yeah but his suspension isn't over yet. He won't be back in class until next week," Mathew sighed.

"That is true, but he wanders around school anyway, I'm sure if you find him and ask him he will help you. Or Mathew can ask for you. They are brothers after all."

"Yeah I can ask him tonight, what do you think Arthur?"

Arthur who had been silently confused throughout the conversation looked over at Mathew. "Who's Alfred?"

"He was the man from the window, I thought you had said you had already met him once," Kiku asked now confused. So that was why they looked so similar.

"Oh, so you have already met? That's great! I'm sure he will say its fine," Mathew chirped happily.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why was he suspended?" Arthur asked, not sure he wanted to ask a delinquent for anything, even if he was Mathew's brother.

"Um…" Mathew looked uncomfortable at this question.

"I think that is a question for a different time," Kiku interrupted with a hesitant smile.

Not wanting to make his new friends even more uncomfortable Arthur dropped the subject for now and they began to study. It wasn't till a few hours later that Mathew's phone beeped that they stopped.

"Sorry guys, Alfred wants me to come home, we can continue this tomorrow," Mathew said as he began picking up his things.

"Yes, I should take my leave as well," Kiku agreed doing the same.

"Alright, well thank you for coming, I'll see you both tomorrow at school," Arthur said walking them to the door.

"Bye Arthur-san,"

"Bye Arthur," they waved goodbye as they made their way to the elevator.

Once they were gone Arthur finally had time to think about his day. A lot had happened and he didn't know what to make of most of it. Okay one, Mathew was Alfred's brother. That made sense, they looked similar even if their personalities were completely opposite. Two, Alfred was suspended from school for something Mathew wouldn't talk about but he still hangs around campus doing odd jobs? That's where things stopped making sense. Who was Alfred Jones? And should Arthur even try to figure it out? It didn't concern him in the least besides his math grade. He sighed already feeling a head ache beginning to form. He would think more about this tomorrow, for now he wanted to unpack a bit more before calling it an early night. His dreams consisting of golden spun wheat and sapphire pools of blue.

 **If you have made it this far, I thank you very much. I know it's not that good since not much happened in this chapter but I really hope you enjoyed it. Also I wanna see if anyone can figure out the following things before they are reviled or if you guys can make me rethink my choices for what is Alfred's major and why he got suspended. Anyway thank you so much! Please keep reviewing it makes me want to keep writing sooner. -Amelia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry for the wait. I get distracted easily so this chapter ended up being shorter than the last few but I hope you like it none the less. I own nothing, now onward to the story!**

The next day at school was rather tiring. Arthur hadn't had much sleep the night before with thoughts of a mysterious blond. His classes were a bit easier from the help from yesterday but math was still a pain in the arse. During lunch break he sent a quick text to Kiku saying he was going to do a bit of studying so they didn't need to worry about him. He had tried the library, but this being both an international as well as high level school it was packed. He then went outside and found a nice shady tree near the school's just far enough from the main hustle and bustle of school life that he deemed fit to study under. He got so lost trying to solve his quadratics homework he hadn't seen another person approach him.

"Ya got that wrong."

Arthur looked up at the newcomer and once again he felt his brain short circuit. There, standing above him, was none other than Alfred Jones in his usual ripped jeans and tank top. He had a thin layer of sweat, no doubt from more manual labor, causing his skin to glisten. For a second Arthur's eyes simple followed a drop of sweat that made its way from his temple down his face and neck and later disappeared into his shirt that hugged his chest. He gulped.

"I beg your pardon," he asked once he could think again mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering.

"I said your answer's wrong dude," Alfred said again as he sat down next to him placing some garden hedges he had been carrying next to him, "Matt told me ya needed help with math but I didn't think it was gonna be Algebra."

Arthur blushed at his comment and looked down at his work, Algebra was the lowest math they offered here.

"It's cool dude, no need to be embarrassed. As a hero, I gotta help a damsel in distress," Alfred chuckled.

"I am not a maiden in need of defending thank you very much!" Arthur shot back feeling his blush rise.

"Haha fine fine, then I want somethin' in return," he smiled innocently.

"And what would that be..?" Arthur asked uncertain.

"In return you're going to help me in English. It ain't my best subject and I don't wanna repeat the class next term," Alfred confessed smiling sheepishly.

"Um, okay, sure. That sound fair," Arthur agreed.

"Cool! Thanks dude!" Alfred leaned in for a hug to which Arthur stiffened not expecting the gesture, "Oh, sorry dude," Alfred said while pulling back. "Anyway, I should get back to tending to the garden, I'll get your number from Matt later and text you when I can help you out, see ya." And with that he was off again leaving a speechless Arthur in his tracks.

He was going to be spending more time with Alfred… Was that a good thing? I mean sure he was attractive and by god was he bloody attractive, but he didn't seem to be much more. If he pursued the blue eyed blond where would that lead? They couldn't have much of a future, there relationship if they even had one would end only end up in heartbreak. He had a bright future in front of him, he had everything planned out and Alfred didn't fit into that plan. He just had to keep a distance, hat didn't seems so hard right? I mean, Alfred didn't like him so it was just one sided. He just needed to calm down those butterflies that were trying to burst out of his stomach whenever turned his sapphire eyes towards his, or when he flashed that Hollywood smile, or when he god a glimpse of those toned… okay okay enough of that. Fantasizing about him was the complete opposite of what he was supposed to be doing.

Seeing as how lunch was almost over and it didn't seem like he was going to get much more of his math homework done he sighed and packed up his things. He made his way back to the main campus not entirely looking forward to the rest of his classes.

After school he got a text from an unknown number ' _when do ya want me 2 go over 4 our study-session?'_

Automatically Arthur knew it was from Alfred, but no his heart did not skip a beat. He would deny it completely if asked, he also didn't think this was anywhere close to a study date. Nope. And he was obviously NOT freaking out about what he should wear when the other came over that afternoon because OBVIOUSLY Arthur was not interested in him. Not one bit. He also wasn't rushing home to clean up a bit or change because that would imply he was trying to impress someone which he wasn't, he was just being a proper English gentleman by cleaning up for his guest. Yes, because he was a complete gentleman.

He quickly sent a text as soon as he got home saying that in an hour would be fine. He cleaned up a bit, set up the living room's coffee table with his school supplies and changed into something slightly more comfortable as he waited for Alfred. A few minutes later a ding at his door signaled the American's arrival and he went to open his door.

There standing in the hall was Alfred, wearing loose fitted jeans, brown cowboy boots, a tight black t-shirt proudly displaying an American flag and dog tags hanging loosely around his neck, and my god that smirk full of mischief. In a word, he looked breathtaking.

"Hey Artie, ready to study?"

 **Haha, ha, ha... *laughs nervously* Sorry, it's not very good but well here it is. Thank you for your continued support. Please if you have any suggestions for or guesses about my story please tell me. I would love to hear your thoughts. - Amelia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long guys. I kinda knew where I wanted to go with the next chapter but I din't know how to get there. Also again, I get distracted a lot.**

* * *

Arthur stared at Alfred a little while longer, not quite registering the question focusing more on his accent and how amazing it sounded. There was something about that southern drawl that just sent chills down his spine and made his mind go foggy.

"-thur? Artie?" Arthur finally heard coming back to earth.

"Pardon, what was that?" he said coming back to his senses, hoping to god he hadn't been staring for long or that his blush wasn't as prominent as he felt it was.

"I asked if you were ready to study dude," Alfred replied with a chuckle.

"Oh yes! Right, well we can settle in the living room, would you like something to drink?" he asked moving to the kitchen as Alfred settled into the couch of his living room.

"Got any soda?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"It's cool dude, waters good." Arthur came back with two water bottles handing one to Alfred. "Okay since I ain't in your class let me see your homework first and I'll explain from there, okay?"

Arthur just nodded handing Alfred his homework and trying his hardest to not stare at the other blond but every once in a while he would peak up through his blond lashes to see those beautiful sky blue eyes wonder through his worksheet. The same blue eyes that caught his attention the very first day, the same amazing sapphire that he sees in his daydreams. Quickly he looked back down at his lap as Alfred looked up from his paper.

"Okay so do you know how to balance an equation?" He asked to which Arthur shook his head.

"I know a little bit but all the different letter confuse me."

"Okay, let's start there then. Here let's start with only two variables. Try to solve for 'y' by getting the x's on one side and the y's on the other," Alfred began to which Arthur nodded and began working on the practice problem Alfred had written down. He had tried moving the x's to one side by subtracting but that just left him with 3y and 9x which made little sense. Looking up to Alfred to ask what to do next he didn't notice how close the other boy was. He was inches away from Arthur's face as he looked over his shoulder.

"Now you divide by the common denominator, the smallest common number that both sides have. In this case it would be 3like this," Alfred said, not at all bothered by their closeness, while taking Arthur's hand in his and writing down the rest of the problem. Arthur could have sworn his heart stopped, completely forgetting about anything to do with math and face burned from an overwhelming blush.

"Got that Artie?" Alfred said finally looking at the shorter blond.

"Y-yeah… And it Arthur…" Arthur said quickly averting his gaze back down to his paper.

They continued for a few hours longer, Arthur thanking whatever god was out there that there were no more incident, until his stomach grumbled causing Alfred to laugh and Arthur to blush lightly from embarrassment.

"Guess that's our que to stop for today," Alfred said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do to repay you for helping me. I still don't feel confident in the material but I was at least able to finish that blasted worksheet," Arthur asked.

"Thanks dude, let me just text Mattie that he doesn't have to rush home since ima be out," Alfred replied, taking the invitation while taking out his phone and taping the screen quickly.

"You are more than welcome to invite Mathew as well, if you already had prior plans with him" Arthur said quickly.

"Nah, he's over at my friend Gil's house. Don't think he wanted to come home yet anyway so it cool," Alfred replied with a grin.

"If you are sure… How about we order a pizza? I fear I don't quite know my way around the kitchen yet," Arthur said as he picked up his cell phone dialing the closest pizzeria.

"That's cool dude."

As they waited for the Pizza to arrive they began talking trying to get to know each other, well Alfred did most of the talking with a bit of input from Arthur.

"Dude! You've never had fried chicken? I need to take you to get some!" Alfred insisted after getting over the initial shock.

"Pardon me for not wanting fill my body with that grease coated monstrosity," Arthur huffed having relaxed a bit in Alfred's company. He still blushed but he wasn't as stiff anymore.

"Dude you need to try it. We can go after our next study session." Alfred said, leaving no room for argument and even as Arthur opened his mouth to retort the doorbell rang.

"Guess the pizza's here," Arthur sighed and went to pay for their dinner.

They ate in reasonably comfortable silence, both too hungry to make small talk. As they ate however, Arthur noticed Alfred looking at him with questions in his eyes as if debating something. After dinner Arthur walked Alfred to the door, he was about to wish the other farewell when he suddenly spun around with a determined if not a bit nervous expression.

"Hey Artie?"

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur asked, his brows scrunched together in confusion as to what would make the normally boisterous blond nervous.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun. What will be Arthur's answer? You'll find out next time! Hopefully tomorrow! Until next time! -Amelia**


End file.
